


Sign Language Lessons

by ElvenQueen18



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Written in 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenQueen18/pseuds/ElvenQueen18
Summary: Jericho tries to teach Kole sign language.
Relationships: Kole Weathers/Joseph Wilson
Kudos: 3





	Sign Language Lessons

A page from a notepad had a sentence written in Jericho's handwriting: _"This is the letter A."_

The mute boy faced Kole, making the "A" sign.

"Like this?" Kole asked, trying to imitate Jericho's hand gesture. Kole knew the basics of sign language, but she had asked Jericho if she could learn more. Jericho had agreed, and they were starting from the beginning. As in, the manual alphabet.

Jericho forced back a smile. Kole had almost gotten the "A" sign right, but the thumb wasn't closed. Jericho briefly wondered if Kole was making mistakes on purpose, but did not dwell on that thought. Instead, he shook his head and used his thumb to gently close the space between Kole's thumb and index finger, thus making the "A" sign.

Kole's face flushed slightly, which Jericho noticed. He inwardly smirked, pleased he was capable of making her blush.

Outwardly, Jericho smiled. He picked up the pen and notepad and wrote, _"Ready for the letter B?"_


End file.
